


Ian Gallagher

by Lenaviley_im



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaviley_im/pseuds/Lenaviley_im
Summary: Ian having a break down but Mickey is not going to just let him be sad because he hates to see Ian like that.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 30





	1. Tell a story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so hope it’s not to bad and umm let me know how I did :)

Ian Lays there in anger while waiting for Mickey to wake up.

He feels nothing but hate, just a voice in his head saying ”Well how could anyone love you and think of all the things you did to hurt him ” ”He hates me”  
”You should leave him, he is better off without you”  
”He hates me”Ian whispered and a small tear fell down his face.

Mickey wakes up but not like he always does, Ian is facing the other way and Mickey turns him around and Ian is lightly crying and Mickey is immediately worried. ”whats wrong babe” Ian just turns around and says ”nothing”.

So Mickey already knows whats wrong and he knows that Ian likes to be alone at times like this .

But Mickey really hates leaving Ian alone but he knows that's it will help.

”You hungry”Mickey says to break the silence.  
Ian just shakes his head so Mickey just say ok 

Before he leaves Mickey tells Ian to stand up.Ian just says ”no”.  
”come on real quick look I will even carry you”  
”no Mick I'm just to out of it ”Mickey starts to try and pick Ian up it's kind of hard when Ian is fighting it.But he gets him up and from the corner of Mickeys eye he sees a small smile on Ian’s faces but then he is sad again.

Mickey gets him up and they are standing by the bed and Mickey hugs Ian and Ian hugs him back still crying a little ”I love you and I will always love you no matter what and I will never leave you, love you firecrotch”Mickey says trying not to cry then he gives Ian a small kiss and lays him back on the bed like a baby.

Ian just hates himself for thinking that Mickey hates him and for not being able to be happy and just love him.  
”See you later my love”Mickey say’s as he walks out to make breakfast.

~ ~ ~ ~  
Mickey just walks out and when the door closed Ian says ”I love you you too”He just couldn’t say it to him.

Ian lays there for awhile and just thinking should he get up but what if Mickey sees that he is not happy and gets mad at him so he just stays there.

Mickey makes breakfast he always makes them both breakfast even when Ian say no.  
So Mickey goes to the room to tell Ian.  
“Breakfast is ready I made you some just in case”  
As Mickey was about to walk out Ian says “Mickey will you pls stay with me and hold me”  
“Of course” 

Mickey goes to lay with the beautiful ginger.  
Ian draws imaginary circles on Mickeys arms that are holding him.

He breaks the silence by saying “I just feel so unloved and I know you love me but ...I just don’t know”.

“You know that I have never loved someone like how I love you, and you are my everything always have been and always will be. 

Ian turns around to see Mickey crying a little and he wipes the tear away and kisses him and says “I love you” 

~~~~

They lay there just sharing stories.


	2. Tell a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the first chapter.  
> I just felt like making another chapter

“I remember when you told me that I was nothing but a warm mouth to you”

“Sorry about that,I was just scared” Mickey for some reason didn’t care to be embarrassed.

“Yeah I know that’s what made it hurt more” 

“Really?”

“Just seeing how scared you where from your own family and I hate seeing you like that”

Mickey just kissed Ian passionately and hard -  
Ian enjoyed it then pulled back.

“Like you said Mick,you are my everything always have been and always will be.”

“Oh really” Mickey says with a smile on his face.

“Yeah I knew since day one that I was your everything and I held on to that.”

“Is that why you never gave up on me when I said that to you.”

“Mmmm...hmm,I knew you didn’t mean it that’s why it didn’t hurt that bad when you said it”

Mickey pined Ian to the bed and put his hands in his hair and kissed him - hard and with tongue, and love.

“I love you” Ian managed to say in between their kiss.

That was just the beginning of round one for the two lovers <3


End file.
